猫和老鼠各集标题
短剧 汉纳巴伯拉时期(1940-1958) 1940 #Puss Gets the Boot 1941 #The Midnight Snack #The Night Before Christmas 1942 #Fraidy Cat #Dog Trouble #Puss n' Toots #The Bowling Alley Cat #Fine Feathered Friend 1943 #Sufferin' Cats! #The Lonesome Mouse #The Yankee Doodle Mouse #Baby Puss 1944 #The Zoot Cat #The Million Dollar Cat #The Bodyguard #Puttin' on the Dog #Mouse Trouble 1945 #The Mouse Comes to Dinner #Mouse in Manhattan Tee for Two Flirty Birdy Quiet Please! 1946 Springtime for Thomas The Milky Waif Trap Happy Solid Serenade 1947 Cat Fishin' Part Time Pal The Cat Concerto Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse Salt Water Tabby A Mouse in the House The Invisible Mouse 1948 Kitty Foiled The Truce Hurts Old Rockin' Chair Tom Professor Tom Mouse Cleaning 1949 Polka-Dot Puss The Little Orphan Hatch Up Your Troubles Heavenly Puss The Cat and the Mermouse Love That Pup Jerry's Diary Tennis Chumps 1950 Little Quacker Saturday Evening Puss Texas Tom Jerry and the Lion Safety Second Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl The Framed Cat 1951 Cue Ball Cat Casanova Cat Jerry and the Goldfish Jerry's Cousin Sleepy-Time Tom His Mouse Friday Slicked-up Pup Nit-Witty Kitty 1952 Cat Napping The Flying Cat The Duck Doctor The Two Mouseketeers Smitten Kitten Triplet Trouble Little Runaway Fit to Be Tied Push-Button Kitty Cruise Cat 1953 The Dog House The Missing Mouse Jerry and Jumbo Johann Mouse That's My Pup! Just Ducky Two Little Indians Life with Tom Pet Peeve 1954 Puppy Tale Posse Cat Hic-cup Pup Little School Mouse Baby Butch Mice Follies Neapolitan Mouse Downhearted Duckling 1955 Touché, Pussy Cat! Southbound Duckling Pup on a Picnic Mouse for Sale Designs on Jerry Tom and Chérie Smarty Cat Pecos Pest 1956 That's My Mommy The Flying Sorceress The Egg and Jerry Busy Buddies Muscle Beach Tom Down Beat Bear Blue Cat Blues 1957 Barbecue Brawl Tops with Pops Give and Tyke (Spin off #1) Timid Tabby Feedin' the Kiddie Scat Cats (Spin off #2) Mucho Mouse 1958 Tom's Photo Finish Happy Go Ducky Royal Cat Nap The Vanishing Duck Robin Hoodwinked Tot Wachers 吉尼戴奇时期(1961-1962) 1961 Switchin' Kitten Down and Outing It's Greek to Me-ow! 1962 High Steaks Mouse into Space Landing Stripling Calypso Cat Dicky Moe The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit Tall in the Trap Sorry Safari Buddies Thicker Than Water Carmen Get It! 查克琼斯时期(1963-1967) 1963 Pent-House Mouse 1964 The Cat Above and the Mouse Below Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? Much Ado About Mousing Snowbody Loves Me The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse 1965 Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life Tom-ic Energy Bad Day at Cat Rock The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off Haunted Mouse I'm Just Wild About Jerry Of Feline Bondage The Year of the Mouse The Cat's Me-Ouch! 1966 Duel Personality Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary Jerry-Go-Round Love Me, Love My Mouse Puss 'n' Boats Filet Meow Matinee Mouse The A-Tom-Inable Snowman Catty-Cornered 1967 Cat and Dupli-cat Solar Meow Guided Mouse-ille (or Science on a Wet Afternoon) Rock 'n' Rodent Cannery Rodent The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. Surf-Bored Cat Shutter Bugged Cat Advance and Be Mechanized Purr-Chance to Dream 独立创作时期(2001.2005) 2001 Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (tv) 2005 The Karate Guard 第二华纳时期(2014-2017) 2014 The Fundraising Adventure 猫和老鼠秀 1975 No Way, Stowaways The Ski Bunny Stay Awake Or Els No Bones About It An Ill Wind06 Beach Bully Mammmoth Manhunt The Wacky World Of Sports Robin Ho Ho Safe But Not Sorry Gopher Broke The Super Bowler Tricky McTrout The Tennis Menace Cosmic Cat And Meteor Mouse 1976 Castle Wiz Grim And Bear I The Flying Sorceress The Kitten Sitters Termites Plus Two Planet Pest The Hypochondriac Lion Give Em The Air The Egg And Tom And Jerry Watch Out Watch Dog The Super Cyclists The Police Kitten The Outfoxed Fox Towering Fiasco The Lost Duckling Beanstalk Buddies Two Stars Are Born Son Of Gopher Broke The Sorcerer s Apprentices Hold That Pose The Supercape Caper 1977 Chickenrell Double Trouble Crow Jerry's Nephew See Dr Jackal A Hide! Planet of The dogs The Campout Cutup Triple Trouble The Bull Fighters Cruise Kitty Its No Picnic Big Foot The Great Motorboat Race Comedy Show 1Farewell, Sweet Mouse / Droopy's Restless Night / New Mouse in the House September 6, 1980 2Heavy Booking / Matterhorn Droopy / The Puppy Sitter September 13, 1980 3Most Wanted Cat / Pest in the West / Cat in the Fiddle September 20, 1980 4Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers / The Incredible Droop / The Plaid Baron Strikes Again October 25, 1980 5Incredible Shrinking Cat / Scared Bear / When the Rooster Crows November 1, 1980 6School for Cats / Disco Droopy / Pied Piper Puss December 6, 1980 7Under the Big Top / Lumber Jerks / Gopher It, Tom January 3, 1981 8Snowbrawl / Getting the Foot / Kitty Hawk Kitty February 7, 1981 9Get Along, Little Jerry / Star-Crossed Wolf / Spike's Birthday March 21, 1981 10No Museum Peace / A Day at the Bakery / Mouse Over Miami April 4, 1981 11The Trojan Dog / Foreign Legion Droopy / Pie in the Sky January 2, 1982 12Save That Mouse / Old Mother Hubbard / Say What? February 6, 1982 13Superstocker / Droopy's Good Luck Charm / The Great Mousini May 1, 1982 14Jerry's Country Cousin / The Great Diamond Heist / Mechanical Failure August 7, 1982 15A Connecticut Mouse in King Arthur's Cork / The Great Train Rubbery / Stage Struck September 4, 1982 Kids Show Season1 1 Flippin' Fido Dakota Droopy & the Lost Dutch Boy Mine Dog Daze Afternoon September 8, 1990 2 Toys Will Be Toys Droopy Delivers My Pal September 15, 1990 3 Prehistoric Pals Super Droop & Dripple Boy Meet the Yolker: Marvelous Marvin September 22, 1990 4 Bat Mouse Puss n' Pups Outer Space Rover September 29, 1990 5 The Vermin Aerobic Droopy Mouse Scouts October 6, 1990 6 Sugar Belle Loves Tom, Sometimes Mall Mouse Super Duper Spike October 13, 1990 7 Cosmic Chaos Droopy of the Opera Beach Bummers October 20, 1990 8 Gator Baiter Hoodwinked Cat Medieval Mouse October 27, 1990 9 Clyde to the Rescue Droopio & Juliet Maze Monster Zap Men November 3, 1990 10 Crash Condor Yo Ho Ho...Bub Scrub-a-Dub Tom November 10, 1990 11 No Biz Like Snow Biz The Maltese Poodle Cast Away Tom November 17, 1990 12 The Little Urfulls Droopo Indy Mouse 500 November 24, 1990 13 Exterminator Cometh Foreign Legion Frenzy Urfo Returns December 1, 1990 Season 2 1 Circus Antics Tres Sheik Poodles Head Banger Buddy September 14, 1991 2 Pump 'Em up Pals Droopyland The Exterminator Cometh...Again September 21, 1991 3 Jerry's Mother Stage Fright Tom's Terror September 28, 1991 4 Who Are You, Kitten? Broadway Droopy Pussycat Pirate October 5, 1991 5 Father's Day Scourge of the Sky Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel October 12, 1991 6 Amademouse Muscle Beach Droopy Perky The Fish Pinching Penguin October 19, 1991 7 Slowpoke Antonio Haunted Droopy Wildmouse October 26, 1991 8 Catch That Mouse Good Knight Droopy Birthday Surprise November 2, 1991 9 Cleocatra McWolfenstein Chase School November 9, 1991 10 Zorrito Deep Sleep Droopy Hard to Swallow November 16, 1991 11 The Little Thinker Rap Rat Is Where It's At My Pet Trivia November 23, 1991 12 The Calaboose Cal 495 Return of the Chubby Man Chumpy Chums November 30, 1991 13 Jerry Hood and His Merry Meeces Eradicator Droopy Tyke on a Hike December 7, 1991 Season 3 1 The Planet Dogmania McWolfula Catawumpus Cat September 19, 1992 2 Pest in the West Tom, the Babysitter September 20, 1992 3 Gas Blaster Puss Fear of Flying Mess Hall Mouser September 26, 1992 4 Toliver's Twist Boomer Beaver Pony Express Droopy September 27, 1992 5 Krazy Klaws Tyke on a Bike Tarmutt of the Apes October 3, 1992 6 Tom's Mermouse Mess-Up Here's Sand in Your Face Deep Space Droopy October 4, 1992 7 Termi-Maid The Fish That Shoulda Got Away Droopy's Rhino October 10, 1992 8 The Break 'n' Entry Boyz Love Me, Love My Zebra Dakota Droopy Returns October 11, 1992 9 Doom Manor Barbecue Bust-Up The Fabulous Droopy & Dripple October 17, 1992 10 S.O.S. Ninja Car Wash Droopy October 18, 1992 11 Go-Pher Help Downhill Droopy Down in the Dumps October 24, 1992 12 Catastrophe Cat Droopy & the Dragon Wildmouse II October 25, 1992 13 Tom's Double Trouble High Seas Hijinks Just Rambling Along October 31, 1992 14 The Watchcat Go with the Floe Pooches in Peril November 1, 1992 15 Catch as Cat Can I Dream of Cheezy Fraidy Cat November 7, 1992 16 Sing Along with Slowpoke Dakota Droopy & the Great Train Robbery Droopy Law November 8, 1992 17 Stunt Cat See No Evil This Is No Picnic November 14, 1992 18 Scrapheap Symphony Circus Cat Cajun Gumbo November 15, 1992 19 Hunter Pierre Battered Up Conquest of the Planet Irwin November 21, 1992 20 Big Top Droopy Jerry & the Beanstalk High Speed Hounds November 22, 1992 21 Penthouse Mouse Twelve Angry Sheep The Ant Attack November 28, 1992 22 Mouse with a Message It's the Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Dr. McWolf Wild World of Bowling November 29, 1992 23 Star Wrek Swallow the Swallow December 5, 1992 24 Lightning Bolt-The Super Squirrel-Strikes Again Surely You Joust Rootin' Tootin' Slowpoke December 6, 1992 25 Firehouse Mouse The Wrath of Dark Wolf Pound Hound December 12, 1992 26 The Ghost of Castle McLochjaw A Thousand Clones Roughing It December 13, 1992 Season 4 1 As the Cheese Turns McWerewolf of London Grab That Bird September 11, 1993 2 Cave Mouse McWolfenstein Returns Destructive Construction September 18, 1993 3 Alien Mouse Droopy Man Abusement Park September 25, 1993 4 Martian Mouse Dark Wolf Strikes Back Knockout Pig October 2, 1993 5 Musketeer Jr. Galaxy Droopy Return of the Ants October 9, 1993 6 Droopyman Returns Tom Thumped Droopnet October 16, 1993 7 Right-Brother Droopy Cheap Skates Hollywood Droopy October 23, 1993 8 Fallen Archers When Knights Were Cold The Mouth Is Quicker Than the Eye October 30, 1993 9 Mutton for Punishment Cat Counselor Cal Termite Terminator November 6, 1993 10 Bride of McWolfenstein Hillbilly Hootenanny El Smoocho November 13, 1993 11 Droopy Hockey Hawkeye Tom No Tom Like The Present November 20, 1993 12 Dirty Droopy Two Stepping Tom Disc Temper November 27, 1993 13 Order in Volleyball Court King Wildmouse 10th Wonder of the World Space Chase December 4, 1993 Tom and Jerry Tales Ho Ho Horrors Doggone Hill Hog Northern Light Fish Fight Way-Off Broadway Egg Beats Cry Uncle Joy Riding Jokers Cat Got Your Luggage? City Dump Chumps Tiger Cat Feeding Time Polar Peril October 3, 2006 Octo Suave Beach Bully Bingo Treasure Map Scrap Fire Breathing Tom Cat Medieval Menace The Itch Digital Dilemma Hi, Robot Tomcat Jetpack Piranha Be Loved (by You) Spook House Mouse Abracadumb May 15, 2007 Bats What I Like About the South Fraidy Cat Scat Tomb it May Concern Cat Nebula Martian Mice Spaced Out Cat Din-O-Sores Freaky Tiki Prehisterics Destruction Junction Battle of the Power Tools Jackhammered Cat Tin Cat of Tomorrow Beefcake Tom Tomcat Superstar December 4, 2007 Zent Out of Shape I Dream of Meanie Which Witch More Powers to You Catch Me Though You Can't Power Tom Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day Cat Show Catastrophe The Cat Whisperer with Casper Lombardo Adventures in Penguin Sitting Cat of Prey Jungle Love March 11, 2008 Invasion of the Body Slammers Monster Con Over the River and Boo the Woods Xtreme Trouble A Life Less Guarded Sasquashed Summer Squashing League of Cats Little Big Mouse Bend it Like Thomas Endless Bummer Game Set Match August 12, 2008 The Declaration of Independunce Kitty Hawked 24 Karat Kat Hockey Schtick Snow Brawl Snow Mouse DJ Jerry Kitty Cat Blues Flamenco Fiasco You're Lion Kangadoofus Monkey Chow Game of Mouse & Cat Babysitting Blues Catfish Follies February 3, 2009 2nd show 1 "Spike Gets Skooled / Cats Ruffled Fur-niture" March 1, 2014 April 9, 2014 2 "Sleep Disorder / Tom's In-Tents Adventure" March 1, 2014 April 16, 2014 3 "Birthday Bashed / Feline Fatale" March 8, 2014 April 23, 2014 4 "Cat Nippy / Ghost of a Chance" March 15, 2014 April 30, 2014\ 5 "Birds of a Feather / Vampire Mouse" April 6, 2014 July 7, 2014 6 "Entering and Breaking / Franken Kitty" April 12, 2014 July 8, 2014 7 "Tom-Foolery / Haunted Mouse" April 19, 2014 July 9, 2014 8 "Holed Up / One of a Kind" May 3, 2014 May 14, 2014 9 "Belly Achin' / Dog Daze" May 10, 2014 May 21, 2014 10 "For the Love of Ruggles / Sleuth or Consequences" May 10, 2014 July 14, 2014 11 "Dinner Is Swerved / Bottled Up Emotions" May 17, 2014 July 15, 2014 12 "Here's Lookin' A-Choo, Kid / Superfied" July 10, 2014 13 "What a Pain / Hop to It!" July 11, 2014 14 "Turn About / The Plight Before Christmas" July 16, 2014 15 "Tuffy Love / Poof" July 17, 2014 16 "Top Cat / Mummy Dearest" July 21, 2014 17 "Domestic Kingdom / Molecular Breakup" July 22, 2014 18 "Just Plane Nuts / Pets Not Welcome" July 23, 2014 19 "Cruisin' for a Bruisin' / Road Trippin'" July 24, 2014 20 "Magic Mirror / Bone Dry" July 25, 2014 21 "My Bot-y Guard / Little Quacker and Mister Fuzzy Hide" July 28, 2014 22 "Pipeline / No Brain, No Gain" July 29, 2014 23 "Cat Napped / Black Cat" July 30, 2014 24 "Hunger Strikes / Gravi-Tom" July 31, 2014 25 "Ghost Party / Cat-Astrophe" August 1, 2014 26 "Curse Case Scenario / Say Cheese" August 4, 2014 en:List of Tom and Jerry cartoons